brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Abilities
In Brink you will be able to select a set amount of abilities. There are universal abilities (available to all classes) and class-specific abilities (that only one class can use). There are 58 abilities in total in the game. Universal Abilities *Battle Hardened: Increases your health by one pip. *Combat Intuition: Allows you to sense when an unseen enemy is about to fire on you. *Downed Fire: Lets you fire at enemies when you are incapacitated. *Sense of Perspective: Sense of Perspective snaps your view to 3rd person perspective while you complete objectives, allowing you to watch your own back. *Silent Running: Silences your player character's movement. Footsteps and the shifting of gear cannot be heard. *Grenade Shooting: Allows the player to shoot his or her own grenades in midair, prematurely detonating it. *Sprinting Reload: The player can reload their gun while running. *Sprinting Grenade: The player is capable of throwing a grenade while running. *Supply Max Increase: Increases the maximum amount of class-specific supplies (i.e. health buffs, ammo boxes) by one bar. Soldier Abilities *Ammo Boxes: Ammo Boxes lets you resupply your teammates with ammunition on the battlefield. * Molotov Cocktails: * Standard Soldier Kit: Soldiers complete Destruction objectives using an HE charge, and can resupply their teammates' ammo, as well as their own. Soldiers also carry Molotov Cocktails by default, giving them more grenade power then any other class. Medic Abilities *Life Buff 1 (possibly more levels): Life Buff 1 lets you increase a teammate's health by one pip. *Self Resurrection: Allows the Medic to revive themselves once Incapacitated. Engineer Abilities *Weapon Buff 1 (possibly more levels): Weapon Buff 1 throws a weapon upgrade tool to a teammate, instantly increasing their weapon damage by approximately 15% - 20%. *Upgrade: Allows the Engineer to upgrade the Command Post so that it gives an additional benefit to the whole team. *Gatling Turret : This lets you place Gatling auto-turret which will detect and fire at any enemy. Operative Abilities *Cortex Bomb: A grenade that automatically detonates when the Operative is Incapacitated, doing major damage to soldiers in the blast radius in exchange for forcing the Operative to wait until the respawn timer reaches zero. *Caltrops: A grenade that releases spikes into a blast radius, injuring any soldier walking or running through them. *Firewall: Allows the Operative to install a code into a Command Post, thereby increasing the time necessary for enemy players to take a Command Post. * Sticky Bomb: Sticky Bomb lets you throw a powerful grenade which sticks to any enemy it touches and can only be removed by their teammates. Enemies can destroy the sticky grenade by shooting at it while still on the ground. There is a Cooldown period between successive uses. * Standard Operative Kit: Operatives can complete Hack Objectives and disguise themselves as Downed enemies. This disguise lasts until you interact with an objective, fire a weapon or are hit by an enemy Homing Beacon. Enemies may suspect you, but can't be sure without actually killing you. If an enemy sees you in the act of disguising, your disguise will also fail. Source http://gamersyde.com/stream_brink_e3_gameplay-16066_en.html Category:Abilities Category:Character Customization